poppyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Am I a Girl?/@comment-37533463-20181117044613
My album review (including Metal and Immature Couture): Metal: 9/10 - The instrumental and her voice are amazing in this song In A Minute: 8/10 - The beginning when she starts singing is great, the lyrics go perfect with her "My music makes people want to rule the world" theme Fashion After All: 9/10 - The insturmental makes you want do dance and the lyrics are fun, although I didn't like Titanic's vocals in it Iconic: 8/10 - Didn't like ot at first but after a second listen, I realized it was actually really good and the lyrics fit the song quite nicely Chic Chick: 10/10 - Definitely one of my favorites, I loved the "if you don't like ot suck my dick" part, and it's really catchy Time Is Up: 8/10 - It's a very good song with an amazing instrumental, but it can get boring after a bit Aristocrat: 9/10 - It sounds a lot like her Bubblebath songs and also has a nice story, which in an interview Poppy says is about sneaking into a party that only famous people were aloud to go to, but since she wasn't famous then, she had to sneak in through the sewers. Hard Feelings: 10/10 - People say this is overrated because of the French lyrics which are "unnecessary" but it adds more detail to the song, and to me it always seemed underrated. The instrumental is beautiful and the lyrics are meaningful Girls In Bikinis: 10/10 - This song is such a bop, when she says "tankini," it sounds amazing too and the instrumental and vocals fit absoluteky perfect The Rapture Ball: 10/10 - I really like the instrumental in this one, the story it tells is interesting and fun, the idea of a ball before the world ends is very unique Am I A Girl?: 10/10 - This song obviously best fits the whole "fashion" and "questioning your identity" theme of this album and the vocals are flawless (like the rest of the album), as well as the instrumental Play Destroy: 10/10 - This is tied for my absolute favorite with another song, I love it when she does this genre of music, Grimes and Poppy's voice are amazing and I like the story and theme in this song, it has sweet lyrics that are actually really dark and ahh I just love it X - 10/10 - This is my other favorite song, tied with Play Destroy, I love the guitar and drums, the metal, trap, and pop all included in one song is amazing, the video is scary but exciting to watch, her outfits and vocals in this song/video are so cool in my opinion, and idk the Poppy cult thing is weird but also really interesting and the song is an example of what really happens in cults and is perfect for Halloween Immature Couture: 9/10 - The lyrics and vocals are fun and make a really nice song, the instrumental is great as well and make a really good song all together, it's a shame Immature Couture and Metal aren't on the album Overall: 10/10 - This is probably my favorite album ever released, everything about it is just amazing, it's fun, dark, has many different genres, has amazing vocals, interesting videos, and really good lyrics and every song in it is great, this is the only album ever released that I've LOVED every song in